


Missing Him

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, Post-Battle of Hoth (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wedge is usually good at handling stress, but now, on top of this grief so personal, it cracks him.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Wes Janson/Derek "Hobbie" Klivian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Missing Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



> Betsy asked for this ship and verse with 2M from [this meme](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/635068694694903808/i-felt-like-there-wasnt-enough-polyam-trio-art).

Wedge thinks under other circumstances he would be cold without the human heater under the blankets with him. But everything has felt warm since Hoth, and there are so many other things tearing at his attention.

Pressure, he thinks, trying to block them all out by focusing on one small detail. That’s what he misses. He’s laying in the bed, Wes in his arms, but there’s nothing on the other side of Wedge. No firm chest snug against his back, no arm flung around his waist.

There never will be again. Hobbie isn’t coming back. He can’t. He died on Hoth, sacrificing his life to take down the lead AT-AT.

What for? They still lost. They were still routed. So many still died.

That wall of distraction shatters. Half of Rogue Squadron is dead. Luke is missing. The Princess is missing. The Alliance is in trouble.

Wedge is usually good at handling stress, but now, on top of this grief so personal, it cracks him. He can’t hold back another round of sobs. He’s sad. He’s scared. _He misses Hobbie._

Soon, his tears wake Wes, who stirs sluggishly against him. Before Wedge can gather himself enough to apologize to his remaining partner, Wes is crying too.

They cling to each other in the dark, grief stealing all their words.


End file.
